The present invention relates to polyene compounds and more particularly to phenolic esters of polyolefinic carboxylic acids derived from such polyolefinic intermediates as retinoic acid or retinal (3,7-dimethyl-9-(2,6,6-trimethyl-1-cyclohexen-1-yl)-2,4,6,8-nonatetraenal; vitamin A aldehyde) which possesses the structure ##STR3##
A synthesis of retinal from beta-ionone and propargyl halide is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,060,229.
Other prior art publications include: U.S. Pat. No. 4,534,979 describes certain polyene compounds for the treatment of psoriasis and allergic responses; German Offen. No. 2,202,689 (1972) describes the compound ##STR4## German Offen. No. 2,354,792 (1974) describes ##STR5## Japanese Pat. No. 74 76,048 (1975) describes ##STR6## wherein R.dbd.C.sub.5-20 hydrocarbon residue;
So. African Pat. No. 71 00,145 (1971) describes ##STR7## for treating acne or psoriasis; and Belg. Pat. No. 847,942 (1977) describes all-transretinoic acid esters and amides of the formula ##STR8## where R.dbd.2-cyclohexylethoxy, MeO.sub.2 C(CH.sub.2).sub.10 O, HO(CH.sub.2).sub.4 O, cholesteryl, 3--CH.sub.2 :CHC.sub.6 H.sub.4 CH.sub.2 O, 4--CH.sub.2 :CHC.sub.6 H.sub.4 CH.sub.2 O, 4-BrC.sub.6 H.sub.4 CH.sub.2 O, OCH.sub.2 COR.sup.1, NHPr, NHCMe.sub.3, NHCMe.sub.2 CH.sub.2 CMe.sub.3, morpholino, 4--HOC.sub.6 H.sub.4 NH, 4,2--MeO.sub.2 C(HO)C.sub.6 H.sub.3 NH, 3,4--(MeO).sub.2 C.sub.6 H.sub.3 CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 NH, 2-benzothiazolylamino, 1-imidazoylyl, 2-nicotinoylhydrazino, 1-benzotriazolyl, 1,2,4-triazol-1-yl, .beta.-ionone hydrazono N-cyclohexylaminocarbonyl-N-cyclohexylamino.